A chemically amplified resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
In semiconductor microfabrication, it is desirable to form patterns having high resolution and good pattern profile, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns.
JP 2003-005374 A1 discloses a chemically amplified resist composition comprising a resin which comprises a structural unit having an acid-labile group and a structural unit having at least one lactone structure, and an acid generator, and as the resin, a resin comprising the following structural units:
is disclosed.